1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) device emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer between the electrodes and generates an exciton, which releases energy in the form of light.
Since the organic light emitting diode (OLED) device emits light without a separate light source, it has very low power consumption.
In order to further reduce power consumption, it may be desirable to increase luminous efficiency of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) device.